Now and Forever, I will love you
by Rednee-san
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru are set on staying with each other till the end. Suddenly, they find themselves fighting to stay together. The last chapter is very sad and I suggest that you listen to sad music when reading it. Diclaim: I don't own Naruto or the pee
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters.

"You're so troublesome." Was always his reply after a date when he would have to pay for it. Shikamaru pulled out some money, as he and his date left the small restaurant. Shikamaru always went casual on dates, wearing his Jonin vest and his hair pulled back. Temari also went very casual, wearing her black kimono and having her golden hair pulled back into four ponytails. On special occasions, like this night, Temari's shoulder length hair would be down and she might have even put on some light perfume. The two walked down the street for some time with out even saying a word. Then Shikamaru entwined his fingers with hers and took Temari down a side street.

"Did you forget the way to my hotel or something? We're going in the opposite direction." Temari pointed out.

"Who said I was taking you to your hotel right away? There's something I want to show you." Shikamaru glanced quickly at the kunoichi and then continued to lead her to the 'something'. The couple walked for a few more blocks and then began to walk up a tower's tall flight of stairs.

"How many more stairs are there?" Temari asked as she walked beside the day dreaming boy.

"Hum? Oh we're almost there, just be patient." Shikamaru opened a door at the top of the stairs and led the way to the roof top patio. It was a very simple patio with some plants and a wooden swinging bench. On top of the bench were a book and a shogi game. Shikamaru led Temari by the hand to the bench and they sat down. Shikamaru set the book and shogi game down on the floor and began to rock the bench with his feet. Temari sighed as she tucked her feet to the side of her. Both were silent as they took in the beautiful sunset.

"This is really a beautiful place, how did you find it?" Temari looked over at a sleeping boy. Temari gave him a look and stood up, but just as she was about to head down the stairs the boy replied, "When I was a kid, my mother would take me here to watch the sunset." Shikamaru paused to let Temari come back and sit again. He opened his eyes to see her sitting beside him again. "I always thought about how pretty the sunset looked and always wondered if there would be some as pretty as it. Then I met this troublesome woman whose looks are far better than this sunset and her personality entertains me more as well. Temari looked surprised as he spoke again "I get a little lonely here with out you, so when I see the sunset, it reminds me of you. It is a lot quieter with out you, though."

"You're such a cry baby." Temari sat up and hugged him. "I missed you too." Shikamaru leaned his head against her chest and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her head against his. Temari began to run her fingers through his hair as Shikamaru held her as tight as he could.

"I have a present for you." Shikamaru said as he leaned away and got up and off the bench. "It was a very troublesome thing to get you." He said as he began to pull something from his pocket. They sat beside each other until after the sun had already set and the stars began to shine through the night sky.

"I should probably take you to your hotel now." Shikamaru stood up and stretched while Temari did the same. Temari straightened her kimono a little and then held onto Shikamaru's arm as he held her hand all the way down the stairs and to the hotel.

The couple had a very interesting conversation on the way to the hotel. Temari and Shikamaru both agreed that things were going too smooth and quiet around the Village Hidden in the Sound. They agreed that the Sound must have been planning something since they had not participated in the Chunnin exams twice in a row. Shikamaru thought it best to send spies over and check out the Sound while Temari thought it best to double security. The conversation between the two Jonin soon stopped when they arrived at the hotel.

"It was very nice of you to take me out to dinner." Temari said.

"It was very troublesome at first. Then giving you that present was even worst." Shikamaru smiled a little at the kunoichi who turned red.

"If it was so troublesome for you, then why did you even take me out?" Temari asked as she started to walk into the hotel but was stopped. She tried to move her body but was unable to do anything against the force. "I was only joking you know."

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to walk away from me before I did this." Shikamaru made Temari walk towards him slowly.

"This is a new one. You don't have to move a muscle." Temari said as she stopped in front of him.

"I though I should learn a new technique." Shikamaru walked to Temari after undoing the jutsu. Then he put his arm around her waist and hand on her cheek. Shikamaru opened his mouth slightly and kissed Temari. Temari put her arms around him and kissed him back even more passionately than how he had. The two were soon wrapped around each other as they made their way to Temari's room, occasionally bumping against a wall. When they opened Temari's room, Shikamaru laid her on the bed and sat on top of her. Temari took in a deep breath as Shikamaru unzipped his jacket and threw it on the floor. Then he leaned against Temari's body and began to kiss her neck while she giggled. They spent a long and enjoyable night together.

The next morning Temari left the hotel and headed to the main gate. Standing against a wall was Shikamaru who appeared to be a little worn out, but nonetheless he was there. Temari smiled as she walked up to Shikamaru and he returned her smile.

"Did you have breakfast?" He asked.

"I had some fruit, I don't need anything more." Temari adjusted her fan. Minutes passed as the two stood beside each other and watched the clouds. "I'm going to miss you, since I wont be coming back to this village for a while."

"Are you wearing it, the present I gave you?" Shikamaru looked concerningly at her. Temari pulled out a chain necklace with a ring on it, and said, "I'll never take it off." Then Shikamaru held her close to him. After rubbing hands over Temari's back, he sighed saying "You're too troublesome. I'll see you soon, okay Temari? And if you miss me so much, then why don't you stop by and visit me?"

"Why don't **you** get up and come visit **me **instead?" Temari smirked at this idea as Shikamaru sighed. "I should be going now. It's a three day journey to the Sand and Gaara and Kankuro are probably worried about me." Temari said and then jumped up into a tree.

"Alright then, take care of your troublesome self." Shikamaru called as Temari began to jump through the trees.

"Always!" She called back.


	2. Chapter 2

Temari ran quickly through the forest, all the time her heart was saddened and heavy. At night she would lie on the ground and think about how she truly missed Shikamaru. But then her loyalty to the Sand would remind her of how she would never be able to stay with Shikamaru fully. Then in the morning, Temari would remember how Shikamaru took her out to breakfast and continue her journey.

Shikamaru wasn't exactly the same either after Temari left. He would lie around and do nothing all day but think about her. Then on missions, he would become distracted and sometimes lose his cool. Every morning, Shikamaru would walk past the hotel that Temari had stayed in and then ate breakfast at the small restaurant where he used to take her. After he ate, Shikamaru would continue his routine.

After three days of traveling, Temari arrived at the Kazekage's mansion where her and her brothers lived. Temari walked into the mansion and smelt delicious food. When she walked into the dinning room, Temari saw her two brothers sitting down to eat.

"Oh you're home, good. We're been waiting for you." Gaara gave a very small and tired smile. Beside him was a stack of papers and various mission scrolls.

"You were gone longer than what you planned, did anything happen?" Kankuro asked as he filled a bowl up with rice and orange chicken, and then placed it in front of him.

"The Chunnin exams went well." Temari sat down and dished herself some food.

"Then why are you late?" Kankuro asked irritably.

"I decided to spend some time in Leaf with some of my friends since I hadn't seen them in a while, that's all." Temari took a bite of her food while Gaara and Kankuro exchanged nervous looks. Temari looked up and asked her brothers "What's with the looks?"

"Did you get the letter we sent you?" Gaara asked.

"The one were we warned you about certain men touching you in certain places?" Kankuro gripped his fork tightly.

"Uhh…no, when did you send it and what is the letter about?"

"In the letter, we wrote to you about how there is a huge meeting with all of the Sand elders. It's going to be taking about what we will do with the Sound. It's on the tenth and you're supposed to be there as well. We were hopping that you stayed in the Leaf to plan for this." Gaara finished very professionally before Temari blew up.

"What are you taking about?! The tenth is tomorrow and I'm not even prepared for a meeting! Why didn't you tell me this before I left?!" Temari slammed her hands on the table.

"We just decided to have a meeting about two weeks ago. We sent you a letter, but obviously you didn't get that." Kankuro said.

"So what do I have to say during this meeting then?" Temari said as she began to calm down.

"All you need to do is contribute ideas on what to do about the Sound, stay calm and **do not** argue with the elders." Gaara stared at his sister who began to play with the necklace around her neck.

"What are you wearing?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh this, it's j-just a necklace. I'm not r-really hungry and I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." Temari walked up to her room as Kankuro and Gaara exchanged looks again.

During the meeting with the elders

"This meeting has been made to bring attention to the situation concerning Sound. Does any one have any suggestions on what we should do about it?" Gaara addressed the entire group.

"Why don't we attack them?" A man asked.

"Because what if the Village Hidden in the Sound isn't doing anything wrong? Then we would start a war for no reason." Kankuro said as he and Temari took a seat on either side of Gaara.

"What if we allied with the Village Hidden in the Leaf? We could have the Leaf send spies in while we double security and send shinobi over to protect the Leaf." Temari asked, looking over at Gaara. There was a few second of silence and then a man asked, "Why should we allied with the Leaf? We don't need to use their spies."

"And do you have a better idea?" Temari challenged.

"Yes, I do. We should send in our **own **spies and not double security."

"I agree with him." A woman said.

"Oh and what good would that do? Decrease our shinobi so that we're an open target?!" Temari said as she rose to her feet.

"Well maybe the only reason you want to allied with the Leaf is because you're having a relationship with a shinobi there and want to be with him!" The woman said very hotly.

"My relationships with the Leaf and its shinobi have nothing to do with it!" Temari yelled back. Soon the room was full of arguments and people were hurtling insults and one another. Gaara sat calmly and unaffected by the yelling as Kankuro tried to calm down Temari. After ten minutes of the arguing, Gaara had finally reached his limit of patience and whistled very loudly. Every stopped yelling and took their seats.

"I have come to a decision," Gaara began "we shall send two shinobi to the Village Hidden in the Leaf to negotiate. If they agree, we will send some of our spies along with Leaf's to watch the Sound. Our security will be an additional half and what the Leaf does is none of our concern. If we go to war, the Village Hidden in the Leaf will hopefully join our side." Every one was silent as the words of the Kazekage sunk into them.

"Further more, any personal relationships out side of the Sand will stop until the situation with Sound ends. This is to assure that the Sound will not find out your weaknesses and take hostages." Kankuro added. Temari looked a little nervous along with some other young elders when Kankuro said this.

"All who agree raise your hand." Gaara said and began to count the raised hands. "It's majority, Kankuro, you take Kana to go negotiate with the Hokakage. Until then, you are all assigned the missions dealing with Sound and security will be doubled for now." The elders got up and stated to leave. Kankuro walked over to a young woman and began decided a meeting place for where they would meet that night. Temari began to question Gaara's decision and caught up to him.

"Gaara, why are you sending Kankuro? We both know that I'm a better negotiator." Temari said while Gaara continued to walk.

"Yes, but Kankuro and I both agreed that it would be a better plan to send him instead of you before the meeting even started." Temari was shocked to hear her younger brother say this.

"W-what? You planned this before the meeting even started?"

"I'm sorry Temari, but it could be very dangerous if you were caught with Shikamaru. You two would be risking your lives and the lives of your village's shinobi. We could take the risk, we were worried about you." Gaara opened the door to his office.

"So you expect me to just, sit here and not make any contact with him this whole time?" Temari began to choke on her words, trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I know that it's a hard thing for you to do and I really and honestly don't want to see you two apart but it's these kind of sacrifices that you make for the village that are hard for every one."

"I know." Temari started to leave the room then paused saying, "I'm going to take the day off." Then she walked out of the building and down to a hot spring.

Weeks after Kankuro was sent to negotiate

Temari had had it rough through the past weeks thinking about how she was never going to be able to see Shikamaru until this Sound business got cleared. She had gone on several missions that were supposed to help find out information on the Sound but nothing was found. When she got word from Kankuro that the Village Hidden in the Leaf had agreed to the terms and were sending spies over soon, Temari begged Gaara to let her go but he refused. Kankuro arrived with the spies and soon began to take many over to the Sound and stay with them for weeks on end. Then one night, the Sound had tried to make an attack on the Village Hidden in the Leaf. The next day, the Leaf and Sound were in war and when Gaara heard word of this, he immediately put Temari in charge of the Sand while he went with some back up for the Leaf.

This was months ago now, and Temari was recruiting more shinobi for war. This time though, she would be accompanying them and would part in the war. After a long day, she walked up to her bedroom and lied down.

"It's been so long, Shika-kun." Temari sighed as she began to play with her necklace. Then she heard a tap on her window and went over to see what it was. Down on the ground was Shikamaru who had thrown a rock and was about to throw another when Temari opened up the window and yelled "Stop throwing rocks at my window!" Shikamaru smiled and asked, "Do you have any spare time?"

"What? I can't hear you. You'll have to speak louder or something." Temari playfully said. Shikamaru mumbled something and then began to walk up the side of the building and into Temari's room. Once he was in, he said, "It's been a long time, what was it a year ago I last saw you?" Temari couldn't stop herself any more. She leaped into Shikamaru's arms and held onto him.

"Shut up you lazy man. I've been so worried about you."

"Alright then, I wont say anything for the rest of the night which means I wont be able to take you out tonight."

"Wait, I had no idea that you were going to take me out. Talk, speak, say something. Take me anywhere, just get me out of this place." Temari began to shake the man.

"Okay, let go of me you trouble some woman. First you'll have to change into something a little nicer than that and do your hair. Then I'll take you out." For the first time Temari noticed that Shikamaru was wearing cologne and had pulled his hair back very neatly. "Well, hurry up." Temari grabble a white kimono with golden thread on it and took it into the bathroom. There she took a quick shower and changed into the kimono. Then Temari dried her hair and left it down. When Temari had finished putting on discreet make-up, she went back into her room where Shikamaru was waiting for her. Shikamaru took her hand and the two walked out of the mansion and down the street. They walked for an hour when Temari asked, "Where is it that you're taking me? We've been walking for and hour."

"Be patient, we are almost there. You're so troublesome." Shikamaru turned left and then walked up to a small church. He opened the door and when they got inside, Temari heard soft music playing her favorite song. This time it was Shikamaru's turn to ask the question. "So, are you ready?"

"I've been ready my whole life." Temari smiled at him and he replied "You look beautiful."

After leaving the church Shikamaru took Temari back home and when they got to her home he said, "I don't know when I'll see you again. This could be the last time for a long time."

"Yeah, Gaara needs me on the field. I'm supposed to leave tomorrow." Temari sat on her bed and Shikamaru took in front of her.

"I've been sent into the Sound to spy with your brother. Tsunade's been talking about sending me to the field as well, but if I don't go," Shikamaru sat beside her "then I want you to be careful. You really are a troublesome woman, always needing to be cared for." Shikamaru whipped a tear that fell from Temari's eye and rested his hand on her face.

"You stupid idiot, making a strong willed woman cry." Temari said as she kissed Shikamaru and wrapped her arms around him. Temari didn't let go of him and so Shikamaru began to undress her as he enjoyed his last hours with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months passed since Temari had been with Shikamaru, and she was now in the heat of battle. Many shinobi had fallen in battle, but it looked like Leaf and Sand were prevailing over Sound. Their numbers were decreasing daily and their attacks were becoming less powerful. The Village Hidden in the Sound was not ready to go down with out a fight. They sent out fewer yet stronger shinobi that began to decrease the numbers of Sand and Leaf rapidly.

Temari was now battling a female Sound ninja whose comrades called her Osoreru, meaning fear. She controlled sound waves with a small harp, just like how Temari controlled wind with her fan. The battle between them had drug on for three days and Temari was beginning to show signs up exhaustion. Osoreru threw several senbon attached with letter bombs at Temari.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari yelled as she swung her fan. Osoreru smirked as she jumped right into the wind while playing her harp, dodging all of the senbon. The senbon attached themselves to trees and blew up, causing smoke and fallen trees to erupt all over. Temari swung her fan once more, increasing the harshness of the wind. Osoreru began to coat her harp with a liquid as she jumped into a tree. Temari's fan was fully opened as she bit her thumb and spread the blood across it.

"Summoning Jutsu!" She called and Kamatari came racing at her opponent. Trees were ripped from their roots as plants were thrashed about. After a few moments, every thing settled and Temari rested on her knees to gather chakara. Then she felt a sharp pain in her arm and then another. Temari opened her eyes to see two senbon sticking in her arm. She pulled them out and began to brace herself for another attack. Temari looked all around her surroundings, all the time thinking, "How could she have survived that last attack?"

"Look up, look down, look all around, but you shall never be prepared for my next attack!" Osoreru's voice echoed through the trees. Temari held her fan up to block half of her body while she gathered more chakara to wait for the attack. Soft music began to play through the forest as Temari's eyes began to grow heavy and she faintly saw Shikamaru's face.

"No, no don't fall for this!" Temari shook her head and opened her eyes to see Osoreru's foot kick her. Temari's fan fell from her grasp, as she slammed against a tree. She slowly stood up, recovering from the kick.

"Stay down! I'm not finished with you!" her opponent screamed as she threw kunai at Temari. Temari crossed her arms across her body for protection as the kunai tore through her clothing and pinned her against the tree. "You fell for one of my most simple attacks, a ninjutsu that any Gennin could have preformed. To think, a Jonin fell for that. Well, I guess that's what happens when you don't save your energy like me. Now I'm going to finish you off slowly." Osoreru plucked some stings and weapons flew through the forest.

"Aaa!" Temari screamed in pain as the weapons hit her. Blood began to drip from her body as she struggled to pull the weapons out. Then a loud whistle rang out through the entire battlefield and Osoreru soaked her hands in the same substance as her harp.

"Sorry kid, but I'm goanna have to kill you quicker than I thought." She blew over her harp and played a short melody. "Whispered Assassination!" Temari closed her eyes as she prepared to go on to her next life. Then she remembered all the time she had spent with Shikamaru before the battle. How the two had fought each other so much and then how they fell in love.

"Ugh!" Temari opened her eyes to the sound of some one else's pain. There in front, blocking Temari from Osoreru's jutsu was Shikamaru, blood flowing from his body.

"Dang! I missed and hit the boy; he was a cute one too. Oh well," she said, drenching her fingers again "just have to perform the jutsu again."

"Shikamaru!" Temari struggled and then finally ripped her skin and clothing free from the weapons as she caught Shikamaru. The hatred in her began to swell as Temari ran towards Osoreru. Osoreru blew over her harp and began to play the melody over again as Temari picked up speed. Temari pulled her fist back and hit her in the face, then kicked the harp from her hands and dug a kunai into each of the woman's shoulders so that she was unable to move her arms. Temari kicked Osoreru into a tree as she jumped down to the ground. Osoreru tried to get out from the tree, but found it udderlessly impossible to do so as Temari jumped twenty feet in front of her, holding her fan.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!" Temari swung her fan and the Great Cutting Whirlwind sliced through Osoreru, killing her in the process. Temari turned and leaped to the branch where Shikamaru lay bleeding. She tossed her fan to the side and knelt beside him. Temari tried to hold back her tears as she laid his head on her lap and began to stroke his face.

"It's funny…t-the only thing…that came to my mind…as I blocked…that j-juts…was the time when y-you jumped in front of me…and saved my life." Shikamaru coughed and blood came from his mouth. Temari let out a little laugh as some tears rolled down her face. Shikamaru gave a small smile and asked, "Temari…r-reach your hand into m-my shirt…and t-take my necklace off…for me." Temari unzipped his vest and pulled the necklace with a simple gold ring over his shirt. Then she unclasped it and slid the ring into her palm and did the same to hers. "Can y-you put…m-my ring on…my finger?…I-I want to die wearing my wedding ring." Shikamaru raised his hand slightly and Temari slid it onto his left ring finger.

"Shikamaru, are you able to put my wedding ring onto my finger?" Temari chocked on the words as she saw Shikamaru cough again.

"Even wh-when your husband's dieing…you're still a pushy woman." Shikamaru sighed heavily as he took Temari's hand and placed her ring on it. His breathing soon became very heavy as Temari held him close to her.

"Shika-kun," Temari chocked "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father, Shikamaru." Temari tried to smile through the pain of seeing her husband die before her. She gently took his hand and placed it upon her stomach.

"I'm a f-father…how t-troublesome…" Shikamaru took his last breath and left his life. Temari wept uncontrollably over her husband's dead body. She cried into the night and finally passed out from exhaustion. The next day, it was announced that the Villages Hidden in the Leaf and Sand had won the war. Gaara and Kankuro scanned the battlefield for Temari along with Naruto and Sakura who looked for Shikamaru. The four found the couple and stopped in silence. Sakura gently handed a sleeping Temari to Kankuro and then bent down to check Shikamaru.

"He…he's dead." Sakura said as she too began to cry for her lost friend along with the others.

One year later 

Temari walked through the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaf's cemetery, followed by her two brothers. In her arms were two infants, one sleeping and the other playing with her hair, which was down. They walked through the gave stones and stopped in front of one which was inscribed with:

"Nara Shikamaru.

A man with incredible analyzing skills,

Some one who was lazy, yet would run a thousand miles for a friend.

A great husband who loved his wife now and forever,

Even in secret."

Temari kneeled on the ground as she read what was inscribed on her husband's gravestone. She handed her sleeping infant over to Gaara and held tight to the other while she looked up into the bright blue sky.

"We had twins, out first was a little girl and I decided to name her Suna after the Village Hidden in the Sand, and because it's such a beautiful name." Temari allowed a tear to fall from her eyes and then exchanged children. "Our second baby was a little boy. It took him forever to come out but he did." Temari laughed a little and bit her lip as she began to cry. "He reminded me so much of you that I had to name him Shikamaru." The wind blew through Temari's golden hair. "I miss you, Shika-kun. It's a lot quieter with out you." Then the wind gently rustled the leafs in the trees and it almost sounded like Shikamaru had sighed and said, "You're so troublesome." Then Temari began to laugh at his voice as the wind blew softly around her and her family.

The End


End file.
